Reaching Out
by HappyBlushCalayapie
Summary: As Sonic and Scourge made out heatedly, they did not know where that song was coming from. Sonic knew whose song it was... but couldn't get Scourge to escape with him in time...


Title: Reaching Out  
Anime/Comic/Game: Sonic X/Archie Sonic the Hedgehog/Sonic R  
Pairing: Sonourge

They made out with heated passion, loving each other deeply and fully. Nobody could see them, so they planned to enjoy each other all day where they could stay hidden. A dark place was a bad idea, though. It was faint, but slowly, a song was coming out of nowhere. Someone was humming it. It sounded like Tails...

_Can you see? The sun is shinin' on me  
It makes me feel so free, so alive  
It makes me want to survive  
And the sky, it makes me feel so high  
The bad times pass me by  
'cause today is gonna be a brighter day_

Scourge broke his kiss with Sonic.

"I want you." he said lustfully and started licking and sucking on Sonic's neck to turn the hero on. The hero whimpered, enjoying the attention. He had missed Scourge so much. They hadn't been together alone for _ever_ it seemed.

_Can you feel the sunshine?  
Does it brighten up your day?  
Don't you feel that sometimes  
You just need to run away?  
Reach out for the sunshine  
Forget about the rain  
Just think about the good times  
And they will come back again_

Feel the sunshine... 

"I don't like that sound..." Sonic said, pushing his evil twin off of him. The green hedgehog leaned against Sonic, who leaned against a tree. "I don't like this place. Do you-"

"Do I what?" ice blue eyes met emerald green, and quickly, Sonic foolishly forgot his worries.

"Wanna do me right here?" the azure hedgehog said, changing what he intended to say before.

"Mmm..." Scourge's smirk grew on his face. "_Now_ you're speakin' my language!" they went back to making out, wilder than ever. They loved how kinky it was to do it where someone could see.

_Without you, there's nothing for me to do  
Can you feel the sunshine, too?  
It's comin' through; it makes me feel brand new  
When you're here, I wish you were always near  
'cause everything's so clear  
And today is gonna be a brighter day_

Can you feel the sunshine?  
Does it brighten up your day?  
Don't you feel that sometimes  
You just need to run away?  
Reach out for the sunshine  
Forget about the rain  
Just think about the good times  
And they will come back again

"God..." Scourge said after breaking the kiss again. "Who the hell's playin' such peppy music? Ironically, I don't feel the sunshine, at all..." he was about to go back into his make out session with his secret lover. Sonic was just staring at a bush looking horrified. He thought he saw something, and EVERYONE knew that song. Scourge didn't, though. He didn't get it at ALL.

_When the sun goes down  
I feel like I am waiting  
For another day  
When the clouds go away_

Can you feel it?  
Ooh-hoo...  
Can you feel it?  
Oh...

Can you feel it?  
Oh...  
Can you feel it?

"Heh... _I_ don't, but _you're_ about to!" the green villain said, about to do something naughty and pleasing to Sonic. The hero saw someone's eyes flash red for a second from the bush. He was very uncomfortable. Either it was a true threat, or some jerk was pulling an incredibly mean prank on him... maybe one of his ex girlfriends like Sally... No. Sally isn't _that_ mean... Who?

_Can you feel the sunshine?  
Does it brighten up your day?  
Brighten up your day...  
Don't you feel that sometimes  
We just need to run away?  
Reach out for the sunshine  
Forget about the rain  
Just think about the good times  
And they will come back again_

Can you feel the sunshine?  
Does it brighten up your day?  
Brighten up your day...  
Don't you feel that sometimes  
You just need to run away?  
You just need to run away...  
Reach out for the sunshine  
Forget about the rain  
Just think about the good times  
And they will come back again 

Sonic was now panicking like crazy. He didn't see the figure, but he knew that it was behind their tree, now, softly singing. The leather wearing teen ignored it and tried to have fun with the blue-furred hedgehog, but Sonic was now starting to struggling.

"What the fuck? Calm down! If anyone hears you scream all of a sudden and sees you acting like this they'll think it's rape! And you _know_ you enjoy this." he was about to enter him.

_Can you feel the sunshine?  
Can you feel it?  
Does it brighten up your day?  
Brighten up your day...  
Don't you feel that sometimes  
We just need to run away?  
Need to run away...  
Reach out for the sunshine  
Reach out...  
Forget about the rain  
Just think about the good times  
And they will come back again _

He felt the figure behind them move and he screamed.

"Sonic! Quit it! You're gonna-" Scourge stopped short. He saw a little doll standing there with a blank expression on it's face, holding a black, spiky bat. It looked like Tails, almost. "What the fu-" It only took seconds for it to happen. The doll attacked both of the hedgehogs.

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh...  
Brighten up your day...  
You just need to run away...  
Reach out, you gotta reach out...  
Come back again..._

Blood splattered and sprayed everywhere. Scourge was last seen clawing at the dirt below his body, trying to escape. He reached his filthy hand out when he thought he saw someone who could help him, and then his head was bashed in before his arm was ripped off.

Tails Doll stood there, still expressionless, somewhat pleased with his handiwork.

"I can't stand your kind of love."

_You gotta reach out..._


End file.
